The Eighth Hour
by Circe6
Summary: What happens when your mortal enemy rescues you from a living hell? (Contains abuse!)(my first fanfic!)
1. Default Chapter

Rescued From Hell  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.R.  
  
If you were to walk past #4 Privet Drive, you would find an ordinary looking home. But if you were brave enough to take a closer look, you would see it as the living hell for a 15-year-old boy named Harry Potter.  
  
"CRACK!" "Please stop!" he begged. "CRACK!" "No! Please!" But it didn't stop there. It went on and on. Continuous pain. At last, after what seemed like years, it stopped. Uncle Vernon kept asking Dudley if they had reached 80 whips, but Dudley just sniggered and retorted that he had lost count or that he wasn't counting. In the end, it turned out to be 239. Harry was just about to loose consciousness when the doorbell rang. Unfortunately, it went unheard because Uncle Vernon hadn't yet finished with Harry. As the doorbell rang a second time, Harry was thrown into the big solid door. The doorbell rang clearly a third time, but Harry's curiosity wouldn't be satisfied. That last throw was it for him, and he passed out in a pool of blood and vomit.  
  
Uncle Vernon, not wanting to make a scene for the stranger on the other side of the door ordered Dudley to remove Harry from the scene. He was expecting a buyer to come by soon, and he didn't want to arouse suspicion. When he opened the door, he realized that the newcomer was one of them.  
  
"Get off my doorstep and off my property, you fool!" screeched Vernon is a voice so high, dogs from around the neighborhood heard it and began to bark.  
  
"Not until I claim my prize," the tall, black-haired stranger shot back.  
  
"When have you last washed your hair, you slimy git?" spat Vernon.  
  
That was the last straw for the strange caller. He slowly but deliberately took out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon. Moving forward, he made sure that the wand touched Vernon's chest, forcing him to obey any move he made.  
  
"Where is the boy?" whispered the caller in a voice so venomous, he himself did not recognize.  
  
"What boy? My Dudley is a good boy. He is an angel. No one else lives here but my wife, my son, and I. Honestly. Me no lie," blubbered Vernon, scared out of his wits that someone was to know about the horrifying fact that his good-for-nothing nephew, Harry, even existed. If news came out that there was a wizard in the house, no one would ever want to sign any contracts with Vernon's drill firm.  
  
"Shut up, you! I came here for the boy! For Harry Potter! I know very well he is here, and if it makes you feel any better, your whole neighborhood will know that a wizard live in this very house every summer for the past 4 years and 24/7 since he was one!" yelled the stranger. His temper flared and he could become dangerous, he knew. He had to keep himself from cursing Vernon. His reason of 'visitation' was to rescue Harry Potter from hell.  
  
He pushed Vernon aside and followed a stench to where Harry lay, just regaining consciousness. But when Harry saw his rescuer, he fainted on the spot. The caller waved his wand and sent all of Harry's things down from his room and from the cupboard under the stairs. He made them feather-light with a flick of the wrist. Then, conjuring a stretcher for Harry, he waved him into it and set off to Hogwarts, hoping to save the boy who lived.  
  
(A/N: so there's my first chapter. Plz r/r! I need suggestions! This chapter is short, but I tried.) 


	2. Loose Yourself

Chapter 2  
  
Loose Yourself  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he was in a large bed in a strange house. Suddenly, the door opened and through it stepped. no, it couldn't be! Severus Snape was holding a tray of food, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Thank goodness you're awake, Harry, if you don't mind me calling you that. Now, before you start asking any questions, here are some answers. No, I'm not doing this as a favour to Albus. This is my home. I was the one that rescued you from those damn Muggles. Any questions?" asked Snape.  
  
"No," answered Harry weakly. As he ate his breakfast, Snape explained what was going to be happening before the start of the year.  
  
"You will stay with me, and I will take you to Kings Cross Station if I find you are well enough. I will be your guardian and your guardian and you will listen to what I say," said Snape. He found looking at Harry with a concerned look in his eyes. Harry didn't look up, but found himself grateful that he was with Snape. He finished his breakfast in silence.  
  
When he finished eating, Harry got ready to lie back down again, but Snape stopped him. "Now, remove your shirt, Harry, he told the boy. Harry had no choice but to obey. Slowly, painfully and cautiously, Harry removed his shirt from his back. Snape nearly fainted on the spot. Harry's back was covered in slashes and cuts, some now starting to bleed anew. His chest was covered in cuts, bruises, slashes, and burns. "Who did this to you?" spat Snape, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"My Uncle and Cousin. They whipped me with a leather belt every day. Sometimes twice a day. The cuts are from the belt and the knives that they used to throw at me at times. The burns are from the hot axe that they used just a short while ago when they couldn't get to the knife because my Aunt was in the kitchen. I'm used to it now, though. Maybe I should go back because the Dursley's will miss their toy target. Am I going back?" said Harry with as much strength as he could muster. His last phrases were said with such sarcasm, that even Harry was shocked that his words could sound so venomous. Then, Harry realized he was loosing consciousness, and the last thing he remembered was Snape looking over him, with a concerned look in his eyes and his wand drawn.  
  
During the time that Harry was unconscious, Snape cleaned Harry's cuts, bandaged his wounds, which would not stop bleeding with invisible bandages, and treated his burns and whiplashes. When he had finished, Snape gently placed Harry's head on the pillow and covered him with the blanket. Then he left the room, staying as close to the door in the hall that lead to Harry as possible. He had to stay close in case Harry regained consciousness soon. He walked the hallway, feeling oddly touched. Why? He thought. He continued to ponder this question as he walked, as if in a trance, into the room in which the famous Harry Potter lay. When he came to a stop beside the bed occupied by the boy, Snape realized what his longing was; what he needed. He needed a son, someone to talk to about his problems. Someone he could teach to play Quidditch. Someone he could surprise by getting him a Crup or a Niffler. Maybe he'll agree to it at least for now, thought Snape. A dead wife doesn't help in this situation. Just then, Harry stirred and came round, breaking Snape's train of thought. I'll ask him, decided Snape looking at Harry. I'll just ask.  
  
**********************#***************************************************#* ********************************  
  
At about 4:30 that day, Snape told Harry that he wanted to talk to him. "I have to ask you a question and we should sort some things out," said he. When they sat down, Harry asked Snape a question that led, for once, to some explanations. "Professor? Why do you -?" Snape cut him off. "Harry. call me Severus." he said. Harry restarted the question. "Severus, why do you despise me so much? In school, I mean? What have I done to you?"  
  
"Nothing, Harry," answered Snape, without looking at the boy. "I don't despise you. I just have this need."  
  
"I had felt this need when my mother died, leaving me to cope with my father who, out of the pain his wife's death caused, was almost unbearable and impossible to live with for a long time. No," he said, with sparks flying from his eyes. "My mother didn't die! She was murdered with green light by a wizard who had fallen 14 years ago. The need arose again in my final year at Hogwarts. I figured I could nourish this need by joining the Death-Eaters. Harry, do you remember that DADA class in you third year, with Lupin? Why did I storm out when Lupin announced that there was a boggart in the closet? I knew what the boggart would turn into if it approached me. It would become Voldemort murdering my mother just because she didn't follow him. Why was I so keen on getting rid of the dementors? Because my worst memory was that of my father and I looking on, helpless, as Voldemort killed my mother. I was only 8! My mother was a Gryffindor. Now that I've told you my whole life story, ask me any questions you wish."  
  
"So what that your mother was in Gryffindor? What has that got to do with me? What have I done to you? I am not Voldemort? Why did you save me in my first year?" asked Harry quizzically.  
  
"My mother looked a lot like you Harry. I can't get over her death. Voldemort took my mind off things. I see you're still confused. I know I'm talking a mile a minute here, Harry. I saved you because it was my duty as a professor to ensure the safety of all students in my proximity. and because. never mind." Snape trailed off quietly. Then Harry surprised him with another question.  
  
"What are you and Sirius working on?" asked Harry in an innocent voice that deceived no one.  
  
"That I can not tell you," said Snape with a smile. That was the first time Harry had ever seen him smile! The smile was so sincere and kind, that Harry was taken aback. He smiled back, and the smiles just grew.  
  
"Harry? I have a proposal for you. W-w-would you allow me to be your legal guardian?" asked Snape, timid. "Until Sirius is able to adopt you, of course." Snape added quickly. "Please!" he begged.  
  
"Can I have some time to think about it?" asked Harry, doing a doubletake at the question.  
  
"Sure! Why not? It is a big decision for you, after all, isn't it?" said Snape, trying to hide the happiness in his voice. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing games, talking, and for Harry, sneaking around the estate until Snape found him, reprimanded him, and kept him in the kitchen peeling potatoes. Magically, of course.  
  
After 2 weeks with Snape, Harry knew that he would be happy to have him as his legal guardian. He now called Snape 'Uncle' and Snape was happier than ever. On the morning of August 14th, Harry could finally tell Snape his decision.  
  
"Uncle? I have come to a decision!" said Harry as he cleared the breakfast table.  
  
"Which one?" teased Snape.  
  
"The one about whether or not you will become my legal guardian!" Harry said. "My answer is. NO!" Harry looked at Snape's crestfallen face, hurt and sorrowful. Harry couldn't stand it for another minute, so he told Snape the truth. "YES! Please?"  
  
Snape's face brightened quickly. "We are headed for the Ministry of Magic office for Wizarding Affaires and then Diagon Alley!" announced Snape.  
  
"Today?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. Tomorrow," said Snape matter-of-factly.  
  
"Can I owl my friends to meet me at Diagon Alley at 2 p.m.?" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"Of course, Harry. Just remember, your homework has to be done by Monday! You have 3 days left to do it!" called Snape as Harry tore up the stairs to get to the owls.  
  
Harry wrote to Ron first. Hey Ron! Can you meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow at 2 p.m.? Owl me back, and fast! Hope to see you there, Harry. To Hermione he wrote: Hey Hermione! How was Bulgaria? I know your back! No tricks allowed! Can you meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow at 2 p.m.? Hope to see ya there! Owl me back, and fast! Be seeing you, Harry.  
  
"Hey girl! How about a letter?" Harry asked Hedwig. She hooted softly in his ear as Harry gently tied Ron's letter to her foot. "This one's for Ron," he told her. "Good girl" Harry thought of what he had just heard from Hedwig. It had sounded like 'I'll peck Pig for you' or something of that nature. Harry shook off the feeling and went up to the owlrey to find an owl to use for Hermione's letter. Snape had long since told Harry that he could use any of his own owls. Snape had 11 owls in total. Harry found his favourite out of the ones that were there, Olympus, told her where to go, and said hi to all the other owls in the owlrey. Snape's 11 owls were: Olympus: a brown barn owl, the fastest of the lot, Night: the black owl, very loyal, Cys: a grey owl with bright blue eyes, great for long journeys, that looked a bit like a husky, Silk: a snowy white owl with 1 blue and 1 yellow eye Thunder: Cys' twin, but female Flit: a brown minute owl Cherry: a minute owl with feathers of a reddish-brown (hence her name) Rain: a brown barn owl, who is best in rainy weather Hawk: the black owl with the best eyesight of them all Cue: a small grey and brown minute owl which is very accident prone around windows, and Trust: a snowy white owl with green owls and a sense of direction better than the rest.  
  
When Harry finally looked around the owlrey, he saw that only Cue, Night, Hawk, Thunder, and Pig were sitting on the perches. "PIG?!?!?!?!?!?!?! What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?" Harry asked the minute owl. At the sound of Harry's voice, Pig started to fly around his head, furiously hooting. Harry grabbed the ball of flying feathers and somehow managed to get to Ron's letter. It read: Hey Harry! Hope the Muggles are treating you well! I can meet you at Diagon Alley at 2 p.m. Hedwig was very tired, so I sent Pig over. I'll be seeing you later then, Harry. Ron.  
  
Harry ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Snape was just making dinner. He looked up as Harry ran into the kitchen. "Ron can come!" said Harry. "But he doesn't know about you. nice surprise, eh? He will flip!" Though out of breath, Harry started up the stairs once more to send Pig on his way. Olympus was waiting for Harry in his room. Harry sent Pig flying through his window and quickly untied the letter from Hermione from Olympus' leg. "Good girl," said Harry, and Olympus flew back to the owlrey. Harry opened the letter from Hermione. It read: Harry! What a nice surprise you gave me! I arrive from a long day of shopping and Olympus is sitting on my bed with your letter! I'll meet you at Gringotts at 2 p.m. tomorrow. And if you're wondering how I knew the owl's name, it's on her letter-holder. Is she yours? I'll see you later. Hermione.  
  
"Well! That's the lot, then!" Harry said to himself. The day passed quickly, and soon enough, Snape had just woken harry up to go to Diagon Alley. Snape and Harry were at the Ministry of magic office at 10 a.m. All of the legal paperwork was completed by 11:30. After leaving the office, Snape and Harry left for Diagon Alley. There, Snape led Harry to the pet store. He bought Harry a black owl, whom Harry could use for 'secret missions' and any night work a well as business, a Crup, for no apparent reason or just as a companion, and an eagle. Over lunch, Harry named his new pets. The black owl was named Flight, the Crup was now Ylen, and the eagle was Glory. (A/N: It's pronounced Eyelyn!) At 1:30, Snape and Harry went to the Ministry of Magic's Records Department. There, Harry looked up his mother. He was so curious what she was like. He found out that her name was Lily Potter. Her maiden name was Evans. She loved owls. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She married twice. Her first marriage had to be annulled for the safety of her to children. She then married James Potter, an Auror, who gave his name to her only son, Harry James Potter. Her life supposedly ended when she tried to protect that same son from Lord Voldemort. Her daughter was never found and has been given the Death Certificate.  
  
Snape and Harry left the Record Department at 1:55. They headed to Gringotts, where they encountered Ron and Hermione. "Hey Harry!" the pair yelled. "Hey, guys!" Harry yelled back. The four of them entered the bank together. While waiting for the goblin to serve them, Snape pulled Harry aside. "I give you permission to take out 15 Galleons, 23 Sickles, and 50 Knuts. I will pay for the rest of your school stuff. And that's an order!" Snape said triumphantly. "Thanks, Uncle," said Harry, very grateful that he had Snape around in case of . financial trouble. At that very moment, Grainsmed, the goblin serving them, called out that the cart was ready. The four of them got into the cart with the goblin. "Hello, Professor Snape!" exclaimed Hermione. "What a coincidence that we happen to be in the same cart." She was slightly trembling at the sight of the Potions Master. Harry and Snape just looked at each other and laughed. Ron gave Harry a puzzled look and rolled his eyes at Hermione sitting next to him. The goblin stopped at Hermione's vault first, then at Ron's. The third vault was Snape's. He asked Harry for his money sack and filled it sufficiently. The last stop was Harry's vault. Snape got out Harry's money for him. Ron was shocked that Snape would do that for someone else and even more so when Harry gave Snape a hug for bringing his money for him. When back outside, the foursome left for Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Why is he with you?" asked Ron, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that his Potions Master was accompanying them to Diagon Alley out of school.  
  
"Hold that thought!" Harry told Ron. "Uncle?" he called to Snape. "After we get our books, can we go to the Quidditch Supply store? There's something I want to get for my broom!"  
  
"Sure, Harry? Why not?" answered Snape, smiling.  
  
"What were you saying, Ron? I'm sorry for cutting you off. Continue," Harry said.  
  
"What did you just call him?!?!?!" exclaimed both Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Uncle," said Harry nonchalantly. "He's my legal guardian until Sir.Snuffles is freed" Then Harry proceeded to tell the two what ha happened in the last 2 weeks as they got their books and supplies. Afterwards, Harry and the three went to the Quidditch supply store where Harry got Ron a new 'Chudley Canons' quilt and Snape got Harry a set of Quidditch balls. By then it was 4:30, and the four of them were hungry. They got ice-cream sundaes and talked about the summer so far. At 6:30, Ron and Hermione left, and Snape and Harry went home with the Crup, eagle and owl.  
  
The two weeks that were left to September 1st were running by so quickly, that one morning, Harry woke up, looked at the calendar, and noticed that it was already August 31st! Luckily, he had done all his homework weeks ago and he was all packed, but still, the thought of going back to Hogwarts was pleasing and could not leave him alone. Harry let Hedwig fly about before the trip back to Hogwarts. Glory and Flight were also out stretching their wings before being cooped up in a cage for about 8 hours. Ylen was also outside in the backyard, playing. "My own dog is up before me," said Harry to himself as he got dressed. He helped Snape prepare breakfast. He fed Ylen and she ate with glee. Snape finished making breakfast, and the two chatted as they ate. Then Harry asked, "Uncle? Can we go to the Record Department down the street? Please?"  
  
"Okay, but first I have to make sure you're packed and ready to leave for tomorrow," answered Snape. They finished breakfast, cleaned up quickly (using magic, of course!), and left for the Record Department.  
  
At the Record Department, Harry looked up his father. He found out the following: James potter worked as an Auror, married the annulled Lily Evans, and adopted her two children: Harry James Potter and Elyzabeth Heyonté Potter. (A/N: pronounced Khe-on- tay). Then Harry looked up Severus Snape. He found the following: Severus Snape is the birthfather of Harry James Potter and Elyzabeth Heyonté Potter. He is the ex-husband of Lily Potter, who left him for the safety of her children. This marriage was officially annulled.  
  
Back at home, Harry asked Snape to talk for a while. The two of them sat down, and Ylen jumped onto Harry's lap. "Uncle." said Harry, hesitating. "Were you married to my mum? Am I your child? Do I have a sister?" Harry's questions all came out in a fury of words and tears. Not tears of sadness and pain, as for so long, but tears of joy.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I. I meant to tell you, but I couldn't. What if you hated me for life? I need my son and my daughter in my life! Don't hate me!" said Snape, crying. (A/N: yes, I know this is lame, but I'm tired of writing right now. I promise the other chapters will be better!)  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry!" said Snape. "Now you know why Sirius and I were so mad at each other last year. Both of us wanted to be your guardians, but he is still convicted, meaning I had the upper hand. Now that he's free, we'll sort of share you. He'll be at Hogwarts, too." 


End file.
